The Chronicles Of The Flying Fist!
by Suicune lord
Summary: When an average guy gets turned into a combiomorph, his world is turned upside down. Now Team Galactic is after him and he is not going down without a fight! r'n'r
1. its just a tack

hey readers! i have decided to work on this story alongside my main story SUDDEN.

please be sure to review as well i dont want to start a story which receives no reviews.

so im finished explaining why this story has been put up .

this story has been written for the combiomorph challenge in pikachuhunter1's profile.

enjoy the story !

* * *

The sun set on a dreary day soft rain clouds scattering the horizon. Walking home from the park was my best friend and I. The empty streets were always peaceful at this time of day.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" I yelled.

"what's wrong? " my friend asked.

I quickly lifted my foot and looked on the bottom of my shoe. A rather large nasty looking tack had pierced my shoe and had gone straight into my foot.

"I stepped on a tack" I said through clenched teeth the small hole sending pain through out my entire foot.

"doesn't look like a tack , looks like more of a miniaturised needle" she said

"don't be silly its just a normal tack Bren." I argued pulling the opposing tack out of my foot.

"dang its broken I only pulled out this little bit." I muttered as I failed to pull the tack out. I tried again and succeeded as the soft chink of metal hitting concrete was heard.

"at least I had my shoe on" I joked as I pointed to the hole in my shoe.

On the sole of the shoe itself was a small yellowy liquid which was also on the tack when I inspected it a little closer. I pushed the thought aside thinking it was nothing.

"well I still think it's suspicious. I mean it was too long to be a tack"

"you worry to much Brenda just relax" I sighed

I noticed I was walking in a zigzag after about ten minutes of walking down the road.

"Jake are you ok?"

"I fine am"

"umm what"

"said I fine I was"

"ok Jake you are starting to creep me out"

" feel I fine I you tell . Wrong is nothing me with"

"look at least talk straight I cant understand a word you're saying"

"I feel fine , maybe a little faint but I feel fine"

"what was with the talking gibberish?"

"no idea what you are talking about"

Brenda looked away fiddling with her hair like she did when she was deep in thought.

"did you hear about that warehouse raid? Those weird devices that team galactic was developing?"

"no the news makes me fall asleep I mean its like sleep city"

"well that tack looked like that" she explained

"and it was probably a tack stop getting all suspicious"

We arrived at the road where we both lived.

"well I'll see you tomorrow Bren"

"see you later Jake"

We turned and walked towards our respective houses. I trudged up the stairs and got changed into my pyjamas. Before heading down again doing my teeth and heading back up for a peaceful nights rest.

That night my dream were plagued by vague images mainly of Machamp and Dragonite. In my sleep I reached for the lunar wing on my bedside table my subconscious knowing it would calm my dreams. My dream subsided as the lunar wing took effect and I dreamed of… well I'm not going to tell you that.

Maybe I will tell you about the ice-cream castle but nahh maybe later.

I awoke that morning to something I would never have imagined in a million years.

"OMG I am so dead!!" I yelled as my eyes opened wide in shock…

To be continued…

* * *


	2. dragochamp or machonite?

Hey there readers its time for chapter 2 of my combiomorph story. I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so im going to do it twice now.

Enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER I do not own pokemon or Combiomorphs. X 2 ( its easier than typing it again)**

* * *

**I** scrambled out of bed as best I could because it had broken in two. I fell tripping over my bed covers as I tried to figure out what was going on . I picked up the phone and called the one person I knew could help.

"uh hey bren? Its me jake can you meet me at the tree house in the field a.s.a.p." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs being careful not to wake my parents. I ran across the field accidentally scaring a stray eevee out for Its morning walk.

"uh sorry little eevee" I said trying to calm it down

"who you callin' little MUM DAD help me out here!" the little eevve yelled. I reeled back in shock as I was able to understand the evolution pokemon. From behind the bins came an espeon and glaceon each readying their attacks

"the mean Machamp tried to hurt me" the eevee sobbed.

"what ? i'm a human not a Machamp!" I yelled before running from multiple ice beams and psybeams.

I arrived at the treehouse and waited for Brenda to arrive, I was seriously worried. First my bed is snapped in two and my skin is greyish now I can understand pokemon… this morning keeps getting worse.

Bren walked down the deserted street towards the field wondering what was so important that jake needed to see her. She was also pondering the strange tack from the day before. She had read on the internet that the device was used for the injection of dna and team galactic was developing them for offensive purposes.

She climbed the wooden ladder and up into the main tree. She noticed instantly the treehouse was a few feet lower than usual and treehouses don't move unless they are possessed by ghost pokemon.

"ok jake why did you … what the heck happened to you!" she yelled as she saw me. The small reflection in the glass of the window reflected me except I was huge . My skin was normalish apart from the grey tint but I was about two feet taller and looked like a human head stuck on a Machamp body.

Brenda stepped back in fear

"bren its me"

"no jake that cant be you"

She continued stepping back . She stepped back a little to far and stepped out of the treehouse door.

I jumped after her managing to catch her in midfall

"I got you!"

"but whos got you you idiot!" Brenda yelled as we fell ever closer to the ground.

The descent stopped all of a sudden and I was able to land safely on my feet.

"ok jake this is weirder you look like a Machamp but you have Dragonite wings?"

"I twisted my head to look behind me and sure enough I saw two wings folding themselves against my back.

"cool ! Im like a super hero! Im the flying fist!" I yelled soaring up into the air and performing several poses"

"I think it was the tack that did this." bren said

"and when danger is a comin the flying fist is there! To save the day It's my des tin ay"

"jake"

"the flying fist !! The flying fist!"

"JAKE!"

" yeah"

"I think it was the tack"

"this again drop it bren it was a tack"

"well according to the internet it was a deoxyribosenucleicacid injectorial system designed to cause dramatic changes in the subjects dna. I think it made you into a combiomorph"

"don't be stupid they exist in another region altogether" I sighed unleashing alight karate chop on the tree behind me. The tree buckled and began to snap in two landing with a bang.

"well if it did how am i going to go to school tomorrow?" i said my voice excited at the fact of no school

"combiomorphs are able to turn into their root pokemon but human roots im not so sure..." brenda said

"well im going to try anyway" i said defiantly

i focused on me as a human in an attempt to turn back but i failed

"told you so"

"you never said anything"

we both slumped to the ground in defeat.

"can i still be a superhero?" i asked after ten minutes of silence

"what ever just dont come to school until we figure out what to do"

i cheered silently before glancing around the field . several kids had begun to show up and a few of them had seen me.

"uh bren i will see you later , for now i have to hide" i said before flying off so quickly that bren couldnt answer .

as i flew through the forest several thoughts raced through me head such as if people would accept me as i now was or if they would attack me and exile me from civilization...

to be continued


	3. lights of the ocean

Hey readers I have dedicated this chapter to Brenda's point of view on jakes transformation. It will also reveal a bit of her past along with a couple flashbacks . Then hmm read to find out and thank you to pikachuhunter1 sailor Nibaru and misty Maxwell for reviewing!!

* * *

I watched on as Jake flew off leaving a rush of wind in his wake. I climbed back up into the tree house and sat down on the hard wooden floor. The scent of tree sap from the tree Jake knocked down brought back memories of when the tree house was being constructed.

_Our parents were shifting long planks of fresh cut wood. The soft scent of tree sap lingered in the air. _

"_Hey Bren what's up?" Jake asked his face covered In red paint_

"_Why do you have paint on your face?" I asked him_

"_I got into a fight with smears over there" he laughed as he pointed to the red tailed Smeargle._

"_Ok then" I laughed _

_The construction went on for a few days but finally the tree house was completed . _

"_I christen this tree house Jake and Brenda's tree house!" Jake yelled_

"_Don't you mean Brenda and jakes tree house?" _

"_Jake and Brenda"_

"_Brenda and Jake"_

"_fine Brenda and jakes but only because you are my bestest ever friend"_

"_Swear by it"_

"_I'm not allowed to swear but I promise what I said was true"_

* * *

Around ten years had passed since that day and Jake had never gone back on his word. When other people asked him to come hang with them he always said he would but only if I came too. When other people got up in my face he told them to back down. He always cheered me up when I was sad and now he was a combiomorph. Maybe it was karma. He had spent so much time being a good friend now karma giving him the chance to help others. I heard footsteps coming up the ladder but I knew it couldn't be jake he would just fly up .

"So its just you here" the guy sneered . His name was literally the guy. He had always had a grudge against me for what reason I never found out but jake was always there to get rid of him but this time jake wasn't here.

"Get lost simon" I sighed knowing I was just bringing my self closer to the danger zone.

"Wheres your boyfriend (snicker)" he laughed

"He isn't my boyfriend and FYI he is my friend and at least I have one unlike you"

"Do you really want to say that cos' im going to let you take that back"

"I don't want to"

"Three"

"NO"

"Two"

" Do the math Einstein n add o equals NO"

"One"

I quickly pressed a few buttons on my phone in my pocket attempting to call jake. I heard a dial tone and waited .

"Ok Brenda you will regret it this time jake isn't here to protect you and I will finally get my revenge"

"What revenge, you always had a grudge against me for no reason"

"Oh really well I have reasons"

"Like what"

"Well let me tell you then"

* * *

_Simon flashback obviously simons point of view._

_I watched as Brenda and jake sat and had lunch at the table. I stood up and went over there to get jake to come hang out with me mainly because I was the most popular and he was like the only guy I had not befriended. Girls ? Who needs them I know I sound a little snobby saying that but I just cant relate to them. I have no sisters or a mother so I cant stand to be around girly things. _

"_Jake dude come hang out with me and the crew later"_

"_Umm sure but only if Brenda can come too"_

"_Umm no then sorry"_

_They turned away and resumed their chat about their treehouse and their stupid little adventures they had pretending to search for rare pokemon. _

"_Uhh simon dude you just got turned down man I thought you could befriend anyone"_

"_Yeah so did I why didn't you let Brenda hang with us"_

"_Because I cant stand to be around girls"_

"_Well I guess you cant stand to be around people who hang around with them either"_

"_What no"_

"_Well it seems that way"_

"_Yeah see ya"_

"_No come back please" I cried as the entire group disbanded._

_From that point on my life was ruined, I could not get anyone to hang round with me because they thought I hated everyone. I had no friends and no status I was a nobody and it was all because of Brenda Martins and her 'bestest ever friend' Jake Daniels_

* * *

"See I have every reason to hate you"

I looked on in shock slowly backing away to the furthest wall of the tree house.

simon followed raising his fist.

"I would not do that if I were you Simon" a voice called from the entrance. I recognized it as jakes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Jake how nice of you to turn up now I can pummel you too" Simon laughed maniacally before turning around and fainting on the floor upon seeing Jake. I guess I just found one upside to his new form.

"Jake I'm glad you came!" I cried

"Well if you hadn't called me I would have not known"

"I guess but where were you?"

"I was at the beach" he laughed pointing to his sandy feet "Well Dragonite are the fastest flying pokemon aren't they?"

I shrugged and hugged him "Your always there when I need you most"

"That's what best friends are for" he said

"I better get going"

"Uh Brenda meet me tonight after your parents go to bed I want to show you something" he said quickly

"Umm ok" I replied

* * *

I patiently waited for my parents to fall asleep before I snuck out of the house and went to the field. I saw Jake standing there a torch in his hand.

"So what did your parents say?"

"I said I was given superpowers by Arceus and I needed a costume"

"And"

"Apparently my second cousin is a poke morph so they were ok with it"

"Well what did you want to show me?"

He flexed his arms and closed his eyes really hard . I jumped back when I saw a second pair of arms appear from below his original pair.

"I'm going to need four arms if I'm going to show you" Jake explained.

He grabbed me with both his left arms and took off flying in the direction of the beach.

"I learned today certain pokemon can programme evolution stones to do other things and one of these was a Dragonite . So I used the ability on this thunderstone"

"And"

"Just watch" he said as he threw it into the ocean.

The ocean suddenly became alive with a spectrum of colour with tiny particles of electricity rising up from the surface.

"Its beautiful Jake"

"I knew you'd like it"

The soft lights continued casting light over the darkest parts off the sky.

"And if you do this:"

Jake pulled out one of each evolutionary stone. And threw them into the water. The lights shone more brilliantly and small bubbles , flames , shadows , mini suns, tiny leaves and shining particles rose into the sky colliding with each other to create mini fireworks. He took us down and landed on the beach. He took a cup out of his pocket and filled it with water before taking a small fire particle from the air. He carefully put it into the water and told me to drink it. I reluctantly sipped before drinking it all down.

"It tastes just like strawberry!" I cried quickly getting more and trying each flavour.

He walked towards the edge of the water and dived in. he stayed down for around five minutes and I began to get worried . He resurfaced quickly with each stone in his hand.

"I don't want anyone to get suspicious so by taking these out the colours will disappear. But if you take the lights still here and put them in a jar…" he pulled out a jar from his pocket and put a few of each colour in . "You get an everlasting lightshow." he handed it to me and I watched as the colours exploded and collided quickly reforming back into their little orbs.

"How come your doing all this?" I asked

"Well I'm trying to make up for scaring you earlier" he said guiltily

"Jake whatever you look like or whatever you are your still my best friend for ever and nothing will change that" I said trying to comfort him . He smiled and picked me up. He took off flying back towards town.

He dropped me off at my house before flying back to his. I went to bed and in my sleep I smiled. my friend Jake was unique and he always knew how to make things better he is my best friend. Now and forever.

* * *

I must say I enjoyed writing that chapter. And if you wanted to know where Jake learned how to do that he learned it from an old Dragonite hermit who lives in a cave in the cliff. And if anyone feels like I'm building Jake and Brenda's friendship to something big I'm not saying anything about it. and if you feel this chapter needs a bit of tweaking im open to constructive critiscm. and this is the longest chapter so far! the word count is over 1600 !

Suicune lord over and out!


	4. rise of the flying fist

Hey readers! Once again I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter !!

So before I do it twice I am going to thank sailor Nibaru and Misty Maxwell for reviewing the longest chapter so far. Also in later chapters I will put the rating up to T for the mild action violence. and according to the word count this is the longest chapter i have written for this story but the last chapter was a lot better.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR COMBIOMORPHS X 2

* * *

I think I woke up earlier than usual and I looked to my bedside table. The alarm clock wasn't working due to me accidentally smashing it the day before. My bed was no longer in two but it was reinforced with steel.

"Good morning son" my mother yelled cheerfully. In her hand was a breakfast tray.

"Morning mum" I groaned shaking off the last of the sleep from my eyes. On the plate was a platter of crispy bacon , scrambled eggs and French toast. I thanked her before gobbling it all down greedily.

"That was good" I sighed getting up from the bed and flying down stairs. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped in delight. It was ten o'clock in the morning and I was still here …not in school .

"Son you know you asked us for that costume well we have a favour to ask" my dad asked

"What is it?"

"Well your second cousin Marvin has heard of your superhero request and wants to be your sidekick"

"Umm what kind of poke morph is he again?"

" I believe he is a Garchomp"

"Ok tell him he's in .For now I have to figure out a plan to stop kids at school getting suspicious" I said sadly knowing that I had to go back eventually.

"Well for now don't worry about it"

"…"

"Son"

"…"

"SON"

"Yeah ?"

"Were you daydreaming?"

"No"

"Who about?"

"No one I was dreaming about fighting crime"

"Ok then"

I quickly ran out of the house and I flew to the beach. the old Dragonite hermit would have some useful advice on my Dragonite powers.

* * *

Brenda's point of view

I looked around the classroom trying to pinpoint where Simon was but I was interrupted by the bell

"Ok class take a break and go to your next lesson" the teacher called as I scooped my books into my bag

"Hold on a minute apparently we have to report to assembly for a special presentation" the teacher said

Everyone groaned and headed for the assembly hall.

"Brenda how are you?" a voice yelled behind me. It was Simon and he was not looking any friendlier.

"Go away Simon"

"Not until you tell me what happened to Jake"

"What !? Nothing happened to him you were hallucinating"

We reached the assembly hall and I dived out of Simons sight hiding in-between two random strangers.

"Umm do you mind I f I hide between you for a minute?"

"Course not , it's obvious your hiding from someone"

"Thanks" I thanked them and watched as Simon went out of sight before heading to my seat.

Two men in grey uniforms were standing at the front of the hall.

"Today children we will be telling you about the horror of hybrids"

"Yes this menace to society must be stopped"

"A horrific combination of human and pokemon"

They stopped and lifted a cloth off the box behind them.

"we present a Garchomp poke morph"

"His name is Marvin Star"

"But what about the good ones who want to help society?" I yelled catching he attention of one of the men.

He looked at me enraged and pulled out a small remote.

"As you can see the creature is completely enraged so we have placed a shock collar round his neck meaning we can immobilize him at a moments notice"

The beckoned me to step forwards so I did . I walked down the rows to the front where they stood me a distance from the cage. They lifted the latch and Marvin burst out his rage propelling him towards me.

"Wait your Marvin star? Jake said a lot about you at his last party he didn't say you were a poke morph though till the other day" I said . Marvin stopped and reverted back to as human as he could get.

"Oh you must be Brenda I guess I'm sorta happy to hear what happened to Jake but I guess it's a little crushing for you" he said sympathetically.

"No he's still Jake"

The two men looked on in shock as I held an average conversation with my best friends second cousin.

A soft muttering came from a radio on one of the men's suitcases.

"What do you mean you lost it? That was our most powerful weapon. No I do not want to hear excuses that was a one of a kind dna combination considering how rare Dragonite are. For the last time recapture who was affected , how hard could it be to find a Machamp/Dragonite combiomorph." he scowled into the radio

"I'm sorry but we have to go and umm have the rest of the school day off" they both yelled before scampering out of the doors.

"So how come you're here?"

"Well this morning I got a call saying Jake said yes to me being his sidekick but on my way I was captured by Team Galactic" Marvin explained ripping the collar off his neck.

"Umm Marvin when you first became a morph how did you stay in human form?" I asked

"Well it took a really big shock which wasn't hard to find considering my arachnophobia"

My eyes lit up as I listened to this. Jake may not be scared of spiders but he was easily shocked, this would be easy.

The teachers reluctantly agreed to letting us out early but they did and I made my way over to Jake's house with Marvin.

* * *

Jakes point of view

The doorbell rang and I ran down to answer it as I opened I saw Marvin holding Brenda's school bag.

"Marvin I was expecting you later and why do you have Brens school bag?"

"Umm open the door to full"

I shuffled back and opened the door to full.

"BOO" Brenda yelled making me jump and hit my head through the ceiling..

"What why didn't it work?"

"Because you have to be as human as possible and it has to be a HUGE shock" Marvin said jokingly as I struggled to get out of the ceiling.

I finally got out and I gently floated down.

"Ok, what was that for?" I asked brushing plaster board and splinters out of my hair

"Well apparently it was _meant_ to get you to change back to human" Brenda explained apologetically

"That's ok I mean you were only trying to help"

"If that was my best friend I would get really angry so why aren't you fighting?" Marvin yelled

I shot daggers at Marvin.

"oh Jake do you have a phone I can use? I mean I was captured earlier and I need to tell everyone I'm ok"

I gave him an are you stupid? Look.

"Hey don't blame me I have a girlfriend"

"Well what kind of morph is she?"

"Kingdra"

"Well I hope she hits you with ice beam from time to time"

"I've still got frost bite from the last one" he said

Me and Brenda both laughed as he shuddered at the memories.

"Well I think she froze your brain" I said .

"Son your costume is ready!" I heard my mother yell. I ran up the stairs quickly and looked at it. A black sleeveless jumper with four holes and a fist on the front with wings. There were holes for my wings at the back and a bandana thing with holes in it so I could use it as a mask.

"And for the finishing touch." my mother said handing me a whip. "your grandfathers whip which he used to tame an angry Rhyperior"

I took the whip and put it in its holder which went on a black belt which went round my waist.

"Clever , a black belt to boost my fighting power and the whip has dragon fangs on the handle I love it" I said pulling on the jumper with ease and tying the mask round my face and then i made my second pair of arms appear to fill the other arm holes.

"I am the flying fist!" I yelled jokingly singing the theme tune again.

"So Bren how do I look?" I asked her after I had finished the theme tune.

"Umm superheroey?" she replied

"It will do" I said jumping out the window.

A few people on the ground gasped

"Is it a Machamp? Is it a Dragonite? Is it a dragochamp?"

I flew down in true superhero style and said " no I'm the Flying Fist"

* * *

"Sir there have been sightings of a flying Machamp above the city with the name 'The flying fist'" the grunt said.

"Capture him and bring him here for testing we must have him for our army"

"Yes Mr. Cyrus sir!" the grunt yelled leaving the folder on the table.

"So now we have found you project 00321" Cyrus laughed jotting some notes down on a pad.

To be continued.

* * *

So what do you think? I have finally put team galactic in and as of now the rating will be T. no bad language will be used but superhero cartoon violence or something like it will. Maybe even a little mushy stuff…

that's all for now Read AND Review. Oh and below is the full flying fist theme tune LOL

When the skies turn grey

Justice begins to fray

The criminals come out and

KABOOSH

Here comes the flying fist

SKADOOSH

Saving the day

Bringing' back the sunlight to this world of grey

KAPOW

With his right -eous ways

KABANG

Striking down the enemy with teeth dude by his side,

THE FLYING FIST THE FLYING FIST

To save the day is his des tin ay

THE FIST

THE FLYING FIST

KAPOW

KABANG

Bringing back the sunlight to this world of grey

THE FLYING FIST!

(drum beat out)

YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH WOOH

(finish)


	5. robbery on the high street!

Hey readers! I need a new way to greet you all I say 'hey readers' all too often XD

So I would like to thank Sailor Nibaru for reviewing the longest chapter ever which was the previous one. But if I write this one longer than that this will be the longest the previous will be the second longest and the one before that will be the third. This Is adding to the word count isn't it? D'oh ! Oh well here's the disclaimer .

**DISCLAIMER: SUICUNE LORD DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, COMBIOMORPHS OR HOMER SIMPSONS FAVOURITE PHRASE ( LINE 4 WORD 16 OF THE OPENING PARAGRAPH). HE DOES OWN THE PLOT , THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY , THE CHARACTERS AND THE FLYING FIST THEME TUNE. **

Wow that was long…

* * *

"So Cyrus why have you called me here" Giovanni said coldly.

"Ahh Giovanni always quick to business please enjoy a cup of cyanide"

"You haven't changed Cyrus your always quick to eliminate the opposition"

"And so I may say… now down to business . As you have heard your operatives working undercover in MY organisation have lost my most important weapon, one unfinished in the fact of the tracking chip and mind controlling nanobots were not incorporated into it. The weapon was a pure dna concoction designed to give our operatives Machamp and Dragonite dna. I want you to capture the person affected , a person now patrolling the city as a superhero. The Flying Fist."

"And it was my clumsy operatives Jessie and James that did this why blame me. Your insufficient technology caused you to lose a Garchomp poke morph .I feel that your own weakness is causing you to slip down the mafia criminal drain"

"Well its better than losing your entire Sevii isle network."

"Well its better than losing to a child who is now , because you lost, a trainer to the deities."

"That trainer set them free they only aid him in times of need"

Giovanni was sick of this constant banter you could see him fiddling with the cufflinks on his shirt a sign that he was beginning to get seriously annoyed.

"Cyrus I will do it for a price. I want you to create an alarm disabler for me. One that can shut off any security system with the touch of a button."

Cyrus reached out his arm across the desk grasping Giovanni's hand firmly.

"You made a wise choice. I will make the device just bring me the flying fist"

The two leaders shook hands before engaging in a thumb war which was an entirely bad Idea due to Giovanni having a small electrical buzzer in the tip of his thumb , harmless to him but guaranteed to cause the opponent a great deal of pain.

"Gahhh" Cyrus gasped as Giovanni shocked him. Giovanni laughed at the galactic bosses surprise before exiting the room.

" _Son come in do you read me?"_

"Dad ? Why do I hear your voice?"

"_A miniature speaker and microphone in your mask, we have an old police radio which we can use to feed any news to you with. That way you can get to the crime fast"_

"Roger that I'm flying to the street with the bank on it"

"_High street?"_

"No its low street where do you think?"

"_Ok there is a robbery in progress time to shine flying fist!"_

"On it"

I swooped down to where a police barricade had been set up

"PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO ENTER!" a police officer yelled. Waiting by the squad cars were several Houndoom who looked as if they had not seen food in days.

"Not so loud mate I'm trying to rescue some hostages here" I said . The police officer turned around and as Simon had done the day before he collapsed. I stepped forwards ignoring the constant barking of the Houndoom. I turned round to see several officers pointing their guns at me.

"Step… aw… ay from .. The buil…ding or we will be forced to shoot" One stuttered

"I'm only trying to help" I protested

Blindly the officer ran off dropping his gun as he went

'BANG' the gun went off upon impact with the ground the bullet sped towards my pinky toe striking it with amazing speed.

"Ow that really hurt" I said sarcastically as the bullet bounced off it. I turned back around and headed into the bank. Several men were holding sacks of money , their balaclavas emblazoned with a bright red R- the symbol of team rocket.

"I'm guessing you guys are the bad guys" I growled

They froze in fear as I approached them and took the money off them and handed it back to the cashiers.

"Get 'im boys!" one yelled . The rockets leapt into action at amazing speed jumping up and trying to get me in a choke hold.

"that all you got?" I asked as I threw one across the room. He flew headfirst into several glass doors.

"Good thing we make these things shockproof, bullet proof and with extra comfort" one sighed rubbing his balaclava. I stood still and watched as they pulled out several net launchers and took aim.

"Fire!" their leader yelled as I pulled out my whip

"Shakabooey!" I yelled using my whip to slice through the nets and toss them to the side.

"Bank team to base the flying fist is a kid , the flying fist is a kid"

"_state why"_

"He just quoted kung fu panda" the leader yelled into the microphone as I ripped it out of his grip and tossed it to the floor. The leader leapt forwards to shield the talkie from my foot. He was too late as I crushed the talkie and his arm.

One of the underlings ran forwards with a metal bar attempting to strike me down.

"hey batter batter your no fun at all" I joked as I kicked him square in the stomach.

"Urrf underling to base the fist is definitely a kid he quoted underdog" The rocket gasped as he passed out.

I looked at the scene of destruction before me. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would get but still it was bad.

One last rocket crawled forwards and well he wasn't exactly able handle sound waves too good.

"Boo" I said . The rocket screamed and passed out. I exited the bank and walked towards the policemen.

"Uhh I kept it as clean as I could but there is a little damage. No-one was hurt except the rockets." I explained

"Well thank you sir"

"Call me fist the flying fist" I said before flying off. The officers entered the bank to see several rockets down. One was lying on the floor his arm crushed , another curled in a ball sucking his thumb , another clutching his stomach and one was lying in a solution of blood and snot from where impact into a wall had shattered his nose.

"I think that guy overdid it but its no less than what these scum deserve"

At that point the leader woke up his arm dangling loosely by his side.

"We got beat by a super kid…" he gasped before passing out again.

Line ruler here…

' _and our main story tonight… who is the flying fist? How exactly did he come to be here and why exactly did he help out the police in the high street bank robbery? Casualties of the villains were, a shattered arm , severe internal bruising of the stomach and a shattered nose. We go live to the scene to speak with an officer who was there._

" _he was huge like a Machamp yet he had Dragonite wings, I fled and dropped my gun and the bullet bounce off his pinkie toe like it was a piece of dust!" that ends tonight's news story.'_

"Well at least the hostages are safe"

"How many were there?"

"None just the two cashiers and they hid most of the time" I joked as I finished off another slice off pizza.

Everyone laughed - mum, dad, Marvin Brenda and some random Starly that were on the branch outside. I slowly got up and headed up to my bed while everyone else stayed up a little while longer.

"So we cant hide him forever we have to find a way to get him to look as normal as possible" Mum whispered being careful not to let me hear

"Well I have an idea but for it to work no one but me is allowed to be there"

"What?"

"Can't say if I tell you Jake will see your scheming and interrogate you"

"Good point"

"I think we have to get him to be as normal as possible for it to work"

"Well I still say we get my mate , Michael , to use his psy powers to turn him back with brute force" marvin suggested.

"Umm jake is part fighting … A PSYCHIC TYPE WOULD KILL HIM!" Brenda yelled but not too loud so as not to wake me.

"I guess its Brenda's plan or nothing" mum said as everyone else in the room nodded.

* * *

"So Cyrus we have basic info on our fist"

"Yes Giovanni but useless information we need to get a better idea of who this is so we can capture him"

"Well my son Simon rocket he recently began ranting about a boy named Jake Daniels turning into a monster"

"I think we found our combiomorph"

"A little anti-climatic don't you think?"

"True … I challenge you to rock paper scissors!"

"Cyrus when will you learn I am a master at all hand sports"

Cyrus shrugged "Doesn't stop me from trying"

Giovanni and Cyrus played rock paper scissors for a while but I wont tell you who won just yet.

* * *

And yet another chapter comes to a close. I would like to do a final disclaimer for this chapter which I will say now.

**DISCLAIMER: SUICUNE LORD DOES NOT OWN KUNGFU PANDA OR UNDERDOG,**

Ok got that off my chest. And as for who won… visit my profile and vote now! Until next time Suicune lord over and out!

Next time on MCS

Clash of the titans, magma and aqua battle it out for deciding what Quagsire is primarily based on… land or sea. Or maybe it will be a little more interesting that. (mental note purchase rocket launchers for the story) I guess Simon is going to get involved in his dads business, and when will see more pokemon I mean we only had a few Houndoom and a Garchomp morph and our hero … a Machamp/Dragonite combiomorph so far… and what is Brenda's secret plan? Its all to come on the next few chapters of MY COMBIOMORPH STORY!

* * *


	6. destruction of groudons peak! part I

Hi readers ! Sorry if I haven't updated this for a while. When I last left this to start SUDDEN up again I said I had been leaving it out in the cold now guess what I have done with this story hmm? 

Enough with the a/n its time to get down to the action. This chapter had to be written five times as word keeps encountering an error and I forget to save as I go along. So enjoy!! Oh and this chapter was so long I had to split it into two to three parts so stay tuned for the next one!!

**DISCLAIMER SUICUNE LORD DOES NOT OWN COMBIOMORPHS OR POKEMON BUT HE DOES OWN THIS STORY AND HIS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I woke early the next morning excitement buzzing through my head. I half jumped half flew out of my bed when I heard the noise on the police radio next to my bed.

'_Team aqua are. .. Bre…ing … the …tai…. Inter…an… ri….em….down this ….is … a tip … off …. Time… also….mention….6pm….'_

"ok six tonight team aqua are going to be doing something evil" I mumbled

I headed downstairs towards the front door. I opened it and took in the before-dawn air before heading off for a little stroll.

I walked a couple of streets down when I heard a familiar voice from behind the rubbish bins,

"But ma I don't want to go out and be like a normal wild pokemon I just want to be here , wild and free"

"I know dear but in your current state its not safe for you to be here with us"

A soft whimpering began to sound and the Eevee exited from behind the bins its mouth covered in a small amount of foam.

"Umm if I may ask but what's wrong?" I said quietly but just loud enough for the Eevee to hear

"Not you again the weird Machamp with wings who says he's a human"

"Well I was offering my help but…"

"I have rabies"

"What?"

"My family say that its not safe for them and they threw me out."

" I can cure it if you want"

"And while your at it find me a _proper _home"

"Ok but I can't guarantee anything"

I pulled out a leaf stone from my bag and focused on it

"What the heck are you doing?"

The Eevee jumped back in surprise as the stone began to glow pure white.

"Here touch this"

I threw the stone at the Eevee's feet and waited for the Eevee to run off, but it didn't it stayed put and touched the stone. I watched as the shine came back to its fur and its eyes became bright.

"What the heck did you do ? I feel on top of the world!!" the Eevee cried happily jumping into my arms.

"I'll explain later since there is no school today I know the perfect person to look after you"

The Eevee looked up at me happily as I picked up the leaf stone.

I watched as the sun began to rise and I flew back to my house quickly running up to my room.

* * *

"Watch where you put that brush I have sensitive ears" the Eevee growled

"I never got the chance to ask but what's your name?"

"Charlie , I prefer Charlie from charlotte"

"That's a human name its not really…"

"Pokemony? No my parents heard it in the street and decided it suited me"

"Ok then Charlie lets get you a clean"

"Isn't brushing me enough?"

"No now hold still"

"You'll never take me alive" Charlie screamed

After an hour of struggling I had successfully groomed charlotte the Eevee. Gone were the matted tufts of fur and grimy tail , the sharp jagged claws and fleas. In her place was an Eevee with neat shiny fur and manageable paws , in other words I could let the Eevee sit on my legs with out getting cut by the claws.

"So who is it that is going to look after me?

"My bestest ever friend . Her name is Brenda"

"So your giving me to your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" I said quickly

"But you do like her"

"Yeah but as a friend"

"Ohh come on be honest you like her more than that"

The good thing about having grey skin is that colour doesn't show through but however if I was still my human self I would have been redder than a Cheri berry

"Just as a friend" I said sternly

"Your lying I can feel your pulse racing just like when someones lying"

"Shut up and lets go"

"Okay but I want one last finishing touch"

"What?"

"A pink bow round my neck"

"Okay" I said thoughtfully looking for a piece of pink ribbon from the bottom of the grooming kit.

* * *

I flew up to Brenda's window and knocked on it as lightly as I could. I was greeted by the opening of the curtains and the window from which Brenda poked her head out.

"Morning jake" she said groggily

"I got you someone"

"Your supposed to say something not someone you idiot"

"Not if it's a someone" I said holding out charlotte

"You got me an Eevee!" Brenda cried happily giving charlotte a hug

"I've been hers for two seconds and I'm already getting my ribs crushed?" charlotte gasped

"I think your crushing its ribs"

"Oh sorry Eevee"

"This is Charlie , she prefers it to charlotte"

"So she's a girl?"

"Yep"

"I'm right here you know I do not like being spoken about when I am right next to the person talking about me , especially when its you Machamp dude" charlotte growled

"I'm just introducing you to Brenda"

"You just want to talk to your girlfriend"

"Shut up"

"Well I guess I should just act all scared around you then Brenda will think you did something bad to me and hate you"

"Ok ok just don't do that"

"You can understand her?" Brenda asked

"I guess its part of being part pokemon" I shrugged

"I wish I could understand her" Brenda said sadly , stroking charlottes head.

I looked around trying to figure something out when my gaze came to rest on an evil smile coming straight from the Eevee.

"You could make an evolution stone into a translator then give it to Brenda that would make two gifts to your girlfriend"

"I ignored the last part of the sentence and pulled out a shiny stone. I quickly did my trick on it and then I stopped , how was I meant to put this on a string?

"I could help by using iron tail then using one of my hairs to make a hole" charlotte piped up "but on one condition I get to annoy you about Brenda whenever I like"

"Deal but not in front of her" I said quietly enough for Brenda not to hear

Charlottes tail glowed silver and I quickly parted the fur and drove one strand through the top of the stone.

I pulled out a bit of string and threaded it through the hole before tying it at the top.

"Here listen now" I said slipping it over Brenda's head.

"You know Brenda Machamp dude really likes you I mean _really_ likes you" charlotte said evilly

"Did I hear right?"

"This Eevee hates me its just trying to mess with me.

Charlotte gave me a look that said 'I will win this war' and I returned it with a look that said 'in your dreams'

"Brenda? Are you up dear ? Would you like some breakfast"

"Jake get away from the window if mum sees you…"

"I know I know she would have a heart attack" I said quickly flying off after I said the last word leaving Brenda and her new Eevee In the distance,

"So does jake really like like me?"

"well I'm not sure but its possible I quizzed him and at one point the lied on one question which kind of gave it away"

Brenda smiled quietly to herself , this was going to make her plan a whole lot easier. Plus she had an Eevee who could cute her way into making people reveal things and then use it against them ,maybe the little rascal could be used against many people .

* * *

"So Giovanni how do you plan to take down the fist?" Cyrus asked. Giovanni blinked ,he swore he could hear the slightest touch of emotion lilting Cyrus' question.

"That remains to be seen"

"Well take him out quickly I have already re-acquired most of the red chain and the I will use the ruins on the cliff to summon Dialga and Palkia to reshape the world in my image"

"May I just ask one question?"

"What?" Cyrus snapped

"Why are you so emotionless?"

" When I was young I despised the company of people , the only things I allowed near were machines and they taught me emotion was pointless , not needed for survival and it was what the downfall of many people."

"I see"

"Now if you would kindly let me win"

"I am not giving up that easily , we have played 100 rounds each one ending in a draw , I will win Cyrus"

"So be it Giovanni lets go! Rock ! Paper! Scissors!"

To be continued

* * *

And that draws an end to part one of the destruction of Groudon peak!

So Giovanni and Cyrus are still at that rock paper scissors game , hmm? Well I have no idea who will win so vote now ! Oh and now we have a new character come into play the stray Eevee from an earlier chapter! oh and i need a couple of villains to make an entrance... send em in if you want!

And what is this development in Brenda's plan? Stay tuned for **the destruction of Groudon peak II !!**

**Suicune lord over and out!**


	7. destruction of groudons peak II

Hi readers! Welcome to the second part of the destruction of Groudon peak! Now I will keep this as short as possible. Thank you to sailor Nibaru for reviewing! Lets begin the chapter with a 1 a 2 a 3 and 4 5 6 7 8 9 …! oh and this is the longest chapter so far with a stunning (stunning for me at least) 1866 words! r'n'r!

* * *

_Groudon's peak 10:00 am _

"Archie sir we have positioned operatives round the perimeter all persons are being detoured from the area on a five mile radius and the area is on lockdown from rumours released into the media system . no planes will pass over head all pokemon are being repelled by a circle of time releasing cylinders of max repel operation oceanraise5 is ago"

"Very good grunt as Archie junior son of famed ex-leader of team aqua my only wish is to complete his life dream , flooding the world! muahahahaha ,muahahahaha , muahahahaha"

"Sir that's what I'm stuck on , what is the basis of this plan?"

"The peak is where Groudon raised the land and inside lies the drought stone a stone of natural beauty and it is also known as Groudon's heart . Destroying this stone or trying to harm it will result in Groudon's awakening upsetting the balance of the world. Kyogre will awaken too allowing us to capture Groudon and _remove _him then we will use Kyogre for our own needs."

Archie junior turned away from the grunt before looking at the blue gem in his hand

"You will obey me Kyogre for I own the rain stone and its also known as your heart I am your true master" he whispered .

* * *

A darkened figure swam past the rocky outcrop located around one hundred metres from the beach. As Archie junior finished his speech to the rain stone it stopped before swimming away its giant fan like frontal fins glowing red around the markings…

* * *

_Cliff cavern 10:30_

"Now young Dragonite you must learn to camouflage yourself as we Dragonite have done for many a century for survival" the old Dragonite wheezed as I attempted to camouflage myself. I had been visiting the Dragonite for sometime learning the basics of supersonic flight and the ability to punch in the speed only a Machamp could. Of course I wasn't taught by the Dragonite hermit this ability a Machamp stopped by on Thursdays to do so , another of the things he did for me.

I focused harder emptying my mind of all thoughts - the tip off , the tack , the robbery , me , Brenda , Simon and all the others which plagued my mind.

"Good you have managed to start the changing process" he coughed

I looked hard into my mind and saw two forms that of a Dragonite and that of a Machamp and absentmindedly selected Dragonite. I could feel my wings growing shorter and my arms and legs shrinking , my face grew longer and expanded before I felt two antennae form on my head and my stomach flop out a little. I opened my eyes to see I had turned into a full Dragonite.

"Ah young one that was not the camouflage power! That was you turning into a root pokemon!" the Dragonite hermit yelled angrily

"What?" I asked

"A poke morph or combiomorph like yourself can turn into their root pokemon , a poke morph can turn into either its human self or its pokemon self and a combiomorph can turn into either of its root pokemon , and I'm surprised you've been able to hold the form for this long? Aren't you tired?"

"Umm no"

"Most strange"

"Why ?"

"Are you using an evolution stone to provide you with energy?"

"Yeah i have to keep my energy high or I'll collapse when fighting crime"

"Take it off"

"What?"

"The stone" he growled. I took the stone out of my pocket and threw it to the ground.

"Tired now?"

"Yes" I said weakly before the room around me faded to black. In the darkness I could feel my body reverting back to its Machamp/Dragonite form and the vague feeling of someone lifting me up and placing me on a cushion , then slowly something cold on my forehead.

* * *

_Groudon's peak 14:00 _

"Archie sir final preparations the launchers are in place and we will begin demolition when you are ready"

"I specifically asked for the tip off to the police department to be at six o'clock and the police are preparing for that time we can take them by surprise sir" the grunts stated handing several clipboards to Archie junior

"Very good launch the first rocket" Archie demanded.

The grunt nearest to Archie pulled out a little remote with several buttons on followed by team aqua's insignia on the back. The grunt pushed the nearest button and the rocket was released. A thin trail of smoke followed its path before a large explosion shattered the mountain side…

* * *

_Police station 14:30_

"Officer jenny! aqua have begun their attack on Groudon's peak!"

"What?" officer jenny yelled clearly outraged "send in troops and send out as many helicopters as you can just in case we need to find the fist"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Cliff cavern 14:45

I had woken around four hours after collapsing, the Dragonite hermit already telling me to practice camouflage oblivious to what had happened.

"Discipline is the main basis in Dragonite culture we survive for we are strong ,our minds are sharper than the blade of a katana and we are stronger than the base of a mountain now camouflage yourself to look like a Poochyena!"

"Yes sir" I said weakly after several attempts to camouflage myself all ending in failure.

As I was about to try again a Pidgeot entered and began to converse with the Dragonite hermit

"Windstar what is it old friend?"

"The worst has happened Dragontail humans who believe in raising the seas have attacked Groudon's peak!"

"What!!"

"Its true they wish to destroy Groudon's heart"

"Humans they will go to no ends to succeed in what they believe in ,well the ones who lead those criminal organisations anyway, if my bones weren't so old I would kick some life into that golem who calls himself guardian of the mountain .as guardian of the sea I have a duty to my master and so should he!"

"Umm I could go" I piped up

"You? Go but take back your energy stone and be quick we have no idea what rate the men doing this will destroy the mountain at"

"I wont let you down" I said strongly before picking up my whip and mask putting them on and flying to the mountain.

* * *

"Fire the next missile!" Archie jr yelled

The next missile was sent out and slammed directly into the mountain only a few yards from where the last one had landed. As the smoke cleared a small cavern had been revealed in the mountain side with a strange red aura coming from it.

"Hold fire! We have found the cavern of the drought stone!" Archie jr yelled "Admin get me a copter I'm going up" he growled fingering the rain stone in his hand.

* * *

_Drought cavern 15:00_

"Finally I can eliminate Groudon!" Archie yelled triumphantly

"I wouldn't if I were you" I said warningly landing on the ground with a thump.

"And who might you be?"

"Call me fist , the flying fist" I said cracking my whip

"Well of it's a fight your looking for," he said picking up the drought stone "pick one with the lord of the continents" he yelled throwing the drought stone into the air and aiming his pistol at it.

The earth suddenly began to shake and parts of the cavern began to collapse.

"I will control Kyogre AND Groudon if necessary" he yelled grabbing the drought stone and holding it in the same hand as he rain stone. Both stone began to glow before disappearing and leaving Archie in a state of shock

"Gahhh! Nooo! What.. Is … this!" Archie yelled violent shakes of pain began rumbling through his body.

His arms began to widen and turn red on the back with grey undersides his back began to turn blue with Kyogre like fins sprouting out of his back a tail began to sprout , like Groudons but with streaks of blue his face began to mutate with a Kyogre like jaw and a Groudon like head his legs began to widen in the same fashion as his arms before his arms and legs became completely armoured.

"What am I?" it roared

"If im not mistaken a Groudon/Kyogre combiomorph" I said

"I will no become monster!"

"Hey look at me I don't think I'm a monster"

"Me will kill fist"

"Uh-oh" I said as I was rammed in the face. I was sent flying and I crashed through the wall.

* * *

_Police station 15:35_

"Officer jenny I think you may want to see this"

The officer turned on a little screen and showed officer jenny footage of the current situation.

**_The flying fist smashes through the mountain side followed by a mutant Kyogre/Groudon creature .the fist gets up and tries to fly off but is grabbed by the feet and swung through the air to the ground._**

"The flying fist is … umm… losing"

* * *

_15:40 Groudon's peak_

"I AM KYODON! LORD OF THE SEAS AND THE EARTH!"

"Chill out a little Archie"

" Who Archie ? Archie no longer exists i change name for i no longer archie!!"

The former Archie junior jumped. He jumped high into the air before digging far below the area where I was leaving an ominous challenge in his wake. "FOLLOW IF YOU CAN FIST!"

* * *

_Police station 16:00_

"Archie has escaped and we cant catch him, it seems he has somehow become a combiomorph and.."

"Go after him we cant let him escape" officer jenny growled sending shivers down the young officer's spine.

"Y…ye…yes ma'am" he said quickly before running off

"Archie what happened to you?" officer jenny said sadly opening the topmost drawer of her desk and pulling out a photo strip of her and Archie jr in the photo booth pulling faces.

* * *

_Groudons peak 16:05_

"I have the power now its time to dig my way down"

"_Son come in , repeat come in" _the little radio in my mask sputtered

"Hey dad I was wondering when you would turn this thing on" I laughed

" _Ok try digging below or wait for kyodon to come up"_

"How do you know its called kyodon?"

" _Are you kidding you could hear its roar from miles away"_

"Over and out im going down" I sighed

I took a stance near the hole and bent down to see how far it went. I said nothing and I jumped

"Why did I do that??" I yelled momentarily forgetting I could fly …

* * *

I am leaving the story there!! Stay tuned for the epic conclusion of the destruction of Groudons peak

Destruction of Groudons peak part three! Rise of Gardude !!

SUICUNE LORD OVER AND OUT!


	8. destruction of groudons peak III

_And now for the EPIC conclusion to the destruction of Groudons Peak. I apologize to all my readers for not updating for so long. School work is piling up and time is scarce with my sister being on msn all the time. LOL . Ok now for thanks to Teraunce and Sailor Nibaru for reviewing chapter 6 part 2 ( dogp pt II). And now…drum roll please!! (drum roll plays)_

THE DESTRUCTION OF GROUDONS PEAK III

_The epic conclusion_

THE RISE OF GARDUDE

* * *

"_Son what's happening?" _my dad yelled into the radio

"I jumped into the hole!!!" I cried

" _And? You can fly for pidgeys sake use your wings!_" he yelled back

"Wings? Wings! that's right I have wings!" I cried happily quickly coming to hover where I was. I paused and slapped my head thinking how stupid I was.

"I gotta get used to this" I sighed before flying further down into a complex tunnel maze.

* * *

(Charlottes point of view - Brenda's house 16:25)

"Hey Bren can I have some more of that poke chow?" I asked

"Um sure" Brenda replied

As Brenda left the room I quickly ran to my bed by the door and pulled out something I had found an hour earlier

_**My Diary **_

_**By Brenda Martins**_

_**My 13**__**th**__** birthday party**_

_**Today was great everybody I invited turned up even if jake was a little late. But still the gift he got me was really thoughtful! He got me the new cd by The Monkeys. The greatest all monkey pokemon band in the world! And since he was late he turned up with flowers and a box of chocolates too!**_

I stopped momentarily. Machamp dude got Brenda chocolate and flowers? Something here was up.

_**But an hour into the party , Simon turned up. He turned up with a couple of 11 year olds trying to look intimidating. He barged in and smashed up a vase my grandmother had given to me. He then went for the stereo where my new cd was playing but he never made it the two 11 year olds had run off and I heard an aggressive growling behind me. **_

" _**DOOOOM DOOOOOOM DOOOOOOOM" I turned round to see a Houndoom glaring at Simon and behind the Houndoom was jake poke ball in left hand a pointing finger in the other.**_

"_**FLUFFY USE 'THE SIMON DISAPPEARERER!" jake yelled . The Houndoom charged under Simons legs throwing the unsuspecting bully onto his back. **_

" _**put me down!" he yelled. But fluffy did not. He ran out onto the street and all the way down the road and into the local grouches house. The bell rang and just as the door opened fluffy disappeared in a beam of red light. The entire party rushed outside to see Simon frogmarched home the local grouch dragging him by the ear. The most exciting birthday so far but if I go into detail someone will find this and blackmail me. But hey at least with the little I **_**have **_**written I can blackmail Simon with yay me!**_

I began to wonder what happened at the rest of the party before a small ticket sticking out of the diary caught my eye and under it a copy of a letter.

**ADMIT ONE : SESONI TO SINNOH ---------------------------------**_**SESINNOH CORP. G**_

**NAME: BRENDA MARTINS **

**STARTER POKEMON: EEVEE (F)**

**REASON : TO BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER**

_Dear miss Martins. _

_We commend you on choosing to become a pokemon trainer. We have registered you and you will be due to leave on the date specified by email. We have secured a place on the ss simonies and we will be in touch shortly_

_Mr C star._

I jumped back in horror . If Brenda was leaving how would I be able to tease Machamp dude? How would I get them together? But then again something about the G was fishy almost like the g on the street tack I found. The one which gave me my two strange abilities. Super strength and the attacks draco meteor and many more. Abilities like a Machamp and Dragonite. The smell of the tack was familiar too. It had the smell of Machamp dudes feet on it. Something was up and I had to find out what.

**

* * *

**

Everything was dark and the only thing lighting my way were the veins of leaf stone running through the tunnels which I had turned into lights. I felt a harsh rumbling under my feet before I jumped back and aimed to grab what jumped out.

"NEVER FEAR GARDUDE IS HERE!" yelled the mound of earth exploding from the ground.

"WHAT THE ???" I yelled

"Oh sorry cus did I scare ya?" the figure laughed

"Marvin you little… umm uhh oh who cares I need you to find kyodon"

"No problemo head right and straight down where he's feeding off the rocks"

"He's eating rocks? Eww…"

"No he's stripping them of power." martin scowled his happy expression replaced with a more serious one.

"I will find something to bind him with" I stated

"I'll distract him , being part ground type means I can feel the power of the earth and if he continues this he will rip open the core and unleash explosive power beyond imagining which will slowly consume the earth."

"I didn't expect to be saving the world this early in my … I mean our career" I mumbled but Marvin had already disappeared. I felt a strong vibration under my feet and behind it a smaller one. Kyodon was on the move. I flew back the way I came to the surface and using supersonic flight I sped off to a nearby construction site.

* * *

(Construction site 16:50)

"Oi mac move the piping over here!" the team leader yelled

"Sorry to bother you gentleman but I need to borrow these giant metal bars." I asked quickly grabbing 2 between each of my arms. The construction workers were speechless

"Thank you gentlemen its much appreciated" I said before flying back to the mountain

* * *

(Groudons peak 17:00)

Marvin and kyodon were now fighting above ground. From a distance even I knew what was happening. Marvin was losing. I seized my chance as kyodon leaped into the air . I flew forwards bending the bars round each of his arms and wings so he couldn't move. I then pinned him down leaving him motion less and angry.

"Fist you goody goody me destroy me conquer you me annihilate you "

"Calm down Archie" Marvin joked

I shrugged and grabbed marvin .

"Ready to fly?" I asked. Marvin nodded and I took off into the sky.

* * *

(charlotte's point of view 17:30)

Brenda still hadn't come back , the noise from downstairs was minimal , it was like she wasn't even here. Then it struck me , someone knew about Machamp dude and Brenda being friends. Then is struck me the G

. GALACTIC .

* * *

Coming soon : MCS chapter 7: Christmas special. it's the one you have all been waiting for!


	9. STAR failure christmas special

_Here it is … The My Combiomorph Christmas Special sorry for it being put on fan fiction after boxing day It has been a hectic few days and. I finally got my inspiration back and I'm here to write! Special thanks to Teraunce to reviewing MCS6III the rise of Gardude. Now without further ado … _

* * *

MY COMBIOMORPH STORY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

. S.T.A.R FAILURE .

* * *

(Jake's point of view)

"Mission accomplished dad flying home" I said triumphantly

"_Good work son take a break , go see Brenda I heard she had something to tell you"_

"Will do" I replied.

* * *

(Charlotte's point of view)

This was worrying several disturbing scents were in the air and there were no signs of a struggle. It seemed like a professional job. Pick the lock, sneak in , dart subject and out all within a minute. There was no possible way it could be Simon and his group of wannabe kids. _**we will be in touch shortly. **_Could this be it ?. Of course! Machamp dude stepped on the tack making him into what he is , and that tack was a weapon developed by team Galactic and they wanted him because of it. But no they could not be the only ones in on this. I turned to the diary once again hoping for a little clue into who could of known but at that second I heard a light tap on the window.

"What do you want Machamp dude?" I growled

"I have to see Brenda" he replied.

"Too bad some goons got to her first"

"Huh ?"

"She was kidnapped" I said tears coming to my eyes.

Machamp dude moved slightly before ripping the window out of the wall.

"Don't call me Machamp dude , my name is Jake"

I flinched , I had never seen Jake so mad.

He exited the room and a few minutes later he came back piece of paper in hand

" It's time to pay a visit to an old friend" he picked me up before jumping out of the room coming to a light hover and a quick flight to a rather dark and dismal house. Before I had a chance to blink he smashed through the roof.

* * *

(Jake's point of view)

A loud smash echoed throughout the area as I made contact with the roof of Simon's house before I punched through right to where he was enjoying a small drink of milk , or was because now it was all down the front of his t-shirt.

"Where is it" I yelled

"Don't you mean where is she?" Simon smirked

"No I mean where is your dad's main Sesoni headquarters"

"Now if I told you that what fun would I have of watching non-existing CCTV tapes of Brenda being tortured?" he cackled.

" You monster" I snarled

"Me? Me a monster? Take a look at yourself Jake . Take . A . Good. Look"

"Why ? Now tell me where it is." I yelled

"No" he smiled

I grabbed him by the throat and slowly began to squeeze.

"The docks , warehouse 13b , pass code S.T.A.R - simple terrain attack renaissance" Simon gasped

"Simple terrain attack renaissance?"

" Genetically modified uncatchable weak pokemon found on common terrain , sort of like 10 Machamps inside one Ratatta , he wasn't going to start until tomorrow"

"Got it , and Simon"

"Yeah"

"Sleep tight" I said hitting a pressure point on his head and sending him to sleep.

* * *

I flew fast over the area towards the docks , screaming Eevee in hand.

"Let me down jake!" charlotte yelled

"We're nearly there!" I replied

"I said LET . ME . GO!" she yelled her voice taking a menacing edge to it before a giant meteor thundered my way.

"Uh-oh , evasive manoeuvre" I yelled spinning out of the way

"Not again , why does it always happen to me?" charlotte sniffed

"Huh?" I asked

"I stepped on something sharp and since most of it was gone I only got hit with a tiny bit of … stuff , since than I can use draco meteor and strength amongst other unnatural moves , I had a bad reaction to it which is why I had rabies when you found me. I still didn't like you back then so when I scented you I charged towards the smell and stepped on it. Oops?"

"Super strong Eevee huh? You could just help in the rescue"

"With what? they would tranquillise you on sight"

"Leave that to you , attack one of the guards , drag him back I use my disguise ability to look like him then we work our way in knocking out and hiding and disguising to where Brenda is held then maybe we destroy S.T.A.R" I said quickly mapping out an easy plan. "ready?" I asked but charlotte was gone. I waited a few minutes and sure enough I heard dragging and a there was charlotte dragging along a security guard.

"No time to waste" she giggled spitting out a bit of the suits fabric. "you don't need his clothes do you?"

"No" I said quickly focusing on the guard and allowing myself to transform…

* * *

(Brenda's point of view)

"Ready to talk miss Martins ?" Giovanni asked , trying to make a friendly face

"Never" I spat

"Now now we know you know that we know we will do anything to get information"

"Well you know that I know that you know I won't give it up""Just confirm what we know about the flying fist""Well what do you know?""He is not an adult , Jake Daniels , recently disappeared from school on an excuse of serious illness and I have a reported sighting from a reliable witness."

"Who?"

"The other day , my son , Simon Rocket"

"And who do you think it is then? Simon obviously wants you to eliminate jake for humiliating him and told you what you wanted to here , jake recently got a serious case of the … vomiting virus"

"Oh really? Now observe our aerial cameras"

_A figure easily identified as jake and a much smaller figure which looked like charlotte talking before charlotte runs off and then returns with a guard , jake then glows and he morphs to look like the guard_

"Still doesn't prove anything" I said shakily

"But the Eevee is identified as yours and who else would come to save you?" Giovanni laughed. " I have a lot riding on capturing him , including the heist of the azure flute. No guards just a fool proof security system I am going to use The Fist to pay for a device to get in and get out"

"But what do I have to so with it?" I asked

* * *

Charlotte and I had made it further into the base with a combo of stealth and abilities but the final door , the one I thought led to Brenda was heavily reinforced , 10 feet of solid titanium.

"Do ya think they knew we were coming?" charlotte asked as I drew my fist back in pain.

"One guess ? I say yes" I said trying to make a joke of the situation. Then I noticed a small groove in the floor. " This door isn't a single door , it's several doors all put together!" I exclaimed shoving my hands into the groove. I lifted it quickly before being blown back as it fell down. I tried again with one arm jamming the other into the next groove and working my way through to the exit.

* * *

(Brenda's point of view)

Trapped and lonely , that's how I felt. Giovanni wanted jake as currency? This was not right but what could have happened if jake hadn't stepped on the tack?

All of a sudden the door was opened and jake rushed in just as several loud crashes were heard behind him.

"Jake! What happened?"

"I was running from several foot thick titanium doors crashing from above." he gasped.

Several clapping sounds were heard from behind me.

"Just as I knew Jake Daniels is the flying fist" Giovanni laughed

"And I'm not going to kick your butt!" jake smirked pulling out a video camera

"What the?"

" Charlotte take him down!"

Charlotte jumped out from behind Jake's leg running towards Giovanni and pounding the shirt off his back while jake caught it all on film.

"Should get 5 stars on pokemon do the funniest things tonight" jake laughed walking over to the control panel.

"Lets see , release all S.T.A.R captives , release Brenda , allow ten minutes to get to safety and base self-destruct" jake mumbled

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED T-MINUS 10 MINUTES AND COUNTING 58,57,56"

"Jake let's get out of here!" I screamed . Jake ran over picking me and charlotte up before busting through the roof .

"What took you so long Jake?" charlotte asked

"Had to leave the mark of the fist behind" he replied

"The what?"

"I've just destroyed a rocket base so they have to know who did it"

"Is that why we're leaving 'the fist was here' in the clouds?" I laughed

"Yep" jake answered flying to the docks and setting me down.

* * *

(Jake's point of view)

We flew down to the docks where I set Brenda down.

"Charlotte return" she said sucking the unsuspecting Eevee into a poke ball.

"Huh?" I asked

"Jake I'm sorry" Brenda suddenly said

"What do you mean?" I asked

" I put you in too much danger so I've decide to become a pokemon trainer in Sinnoh" she replied tears coming to her eyes.

"but you're not leaving now? Not for a while at least?" I said

" I was packing my stuff just as the rocket grunts broke in" she replied , unable to look at me.

I morphed too look like what I looked like before I became a combiomorph. "but why ?"

"I told you , I'm too much of a danger too you . My boat leaves in an hour and promise me you wont be there to see me leave , I can't stand a goodbye scene and you are supposed to be seriously ill" she finished running off into the main area

Sadness gripped my throat and I could barely speak trying to shout after Brenda I failed only managing to whisper what I was trying to say.

"Brenda don't go I love you..."

* * *

Cliff-hanger… I know Christmas is a time of cheer but for some reason I had to do this. The whole Brenda leaving thing is supposed to build the story line but she will return.

Suicune lord over and out

* * *


	10. Rise of the NERDS

hey everyone I'm back with an updated computer and a brand new chapter! But before that feel free to throw heavy objects at me for my long absence , school has been tough with SAT's coming up and also the ever looming threat of writers block which I have recovered from again. Thank you to Teraunce for reviewing and without further ado I give unto you a new chapter of My Combiomorph Story

LRH

CREATION OF THE N.E.R.D.S

LRH

The night was silent. A light breeze playfully toyed with the grass and the moon's light illuminated the clearing. Jake was sitting on the ground crushing the pebbles which were lying around. Crime had been slow lately and Jake had nothing to keep his mind off Brenda. Light specks of rain began to fall and he stood up. Stretching his wings he took off into the night.

Lrh

"GRAAAAAAAH" the Hariyama raised it's giant palms to the sky before slamming them against its belly and charging into to battle against a Rhyperior. Several rocket grunts watched as the Hariyama easily took down its massive foe before being called back into it's pokeball.

"As you can see team no matter how big a foe is , with a good advantage and strategy it can easily be taken down" Giovanni sighed looking at the grunts. One was half asleep gazing drearily into space , the next WAS asleep sucking on his thumb and leaning against the back wall of the facility the next 4 were no different , but the last was alert , notebook in hand eagerly taking in all of Giovanni's 'wisdom'

"You newbie what's your name?" Giovanni snapped his finger pointing at the fully conscious grunt.

"Umm Williams sir! Reginald Williams" Reginald yelled

Giovanni went over to the other grunts and one at a time use his thumb to knock them out with an electrical charge.

"Your promoted to admin as long as you can come up with a way to defeat the flying fist.

Reginald sniggered

"And may I ask what is so funny?" Giovanni asked , curiosity in his eyes.

" It's easy sir. I read up on galactic technology in Galactic files back when I was a hacker as I was hoping to gain some insight into boosting my IQ using a similar genetic modifier" Reggie paused dramatically

"But instead I learned of a microchip which boosts a tiny part of the brain and adds superb capabilities. Abilities which allow the bearer to absorb electricity and other various abilities. An unnamed project which I decided to call project N.E.R.D."

"Umm nerd? Admin Williams?" Giovanni asked quizzically

"No sir N.E.R.D, it stands for neurologically enhanced retinal disablers. The power is focused through the chosen part of the brain to the eyes so the bearer can disable whatever they choose just by looking at it""Anything?" Giovanni whispered

Reginald heard him and replied "Yes sir anything"

Lrh

Jake flew lower to the ground whipping up a cloud of dust behind him as he went. He was flying home and there was an event he didn't want to miss at school , sure he was a Combiomorph but it didn't matter , he was lonely and he was going to solve it by going to the schools open trainer day , a day where people , trainers , coordinator and people who wanted to train their family pets or use a rental team could come an compete in a miniature tournament. Jake was set. He had his energy stone ready and his camouflage skill set on looking like he used to , he arrived home and picked up Fluffy's pokeball and a spare one just in case.

Lrh

"WELCOME TRAINERS FROM FAR AND WIDE TO MARIGOLD CITY , HOME OF THE FLYING FIST THE SIGN-UPS WILL COMMENCE AT THE DESK SITUATED NEXT TO THE BATTLEFIELD , PLEASE ENJOY THE DAY"

Jake ( in camouflage) made his way over to the registration desk only for Simon to run over trying to push him over with excessive force only to bounce off with a painful trip to the ground.

" Alright Jake? I see right through your trick , your no monster, your some guy with a psychic pokemon who tricked me into being frightened but not anymore , today I'm taking you down." Simon growled menacingly shoving a great ball up in Jake's face. Jake stared blankly at it reading the writing covering the top:- this pokemon belongs to Simon j Rocket. Contained within is an Alakazam lvl 50 if lost return it feel the wrath of Team Rocket!

" Very cute Simon you got yourself a calling card but can that brain box stand up to Fluffy?" Jake pushed the pokeball away from his face and pulled out his own the red top emblazoned with a black flame and a picture of Houndoom's jaw , the teeth green in the light.

"Green teeth?" Simon laughed

"They glow in the dark" Jake replied shield it from the sun and allowing Simon to look into the shielding cup he had made with his hands.

"Well a fancy sticker will not intimidate me so let's sign up and solve this on the battlefield"

Jake and Simon walked to the desk eyes locked bolts of lightning shooting out from each , meeting in the middle.

" Step aside boys beauty before dimwits , if you to want a chance in this competition , give up now and avoid a humiliating defeat" said a strange voice

Both boys turned around to see the region's elite four champion striding through her loyal Scizor following behind. Jake moved to the side allowing the champion pass while Simon stuck his arm out , turned around and barred the champions way.

"Sorry but I believe the term is skill before supremacy" Simon sneered before continuing to the desk. The champion smiled before following and signing her own name and turning around and placing a pokeball on the table behind her.

" Fine if you want to play it that way! The winner of this tournament who is able to defeat my Scizor's son will be rewarded with this. This pokeball contains my Scizor's second son and it is for who ever wins. No more is to be said except the winner will also get this pokedex and also a free trainers license for whenever they want to start training oh and to make it interesting I will throw in a bike too"

Trainers gasped in awe as the champion finished her announcement and began rushing to the desk.

The champion observed quietly through the mad rush as Jake signed his name his eyes still blank and his lips barely smiling. She watched in interest as he calmly made his way back through the crowd not even flinching as a crowd of people collided with him , in fact it was the opposite the ones who collided with him were blown back. She turned to her Scizor who had also been watching Jake before Scizor looked up at her trainer

"_That student is odd is he not mistress?" _she said he pincers clamped in thought. She had sensed an aura about Jake which she had only sensed once before when the champion had started her journey…

Lrh

(Flash back)

A young Scyther ran forwards her blades itching with excitement as it fought against a Nidoran (male) the thrill of battle was interrupted by the feel of an odd aura which coated the Nidoran. As the young soon to be champion was about to catch it Scyther barred her way as the Nidoran glowed and faded into a Dratini. Shocked the Scyther questioned the young Dratini who had also decided to join the soon to be champions team. The aura was a cloak which changed the shape of certain species of pokemon , mainly Dratini evolutionary line.

(end flashback)

The Scizor's eyes widened in shock as it recognized the cloaking and remembered the only way of seeing through it

"_Mistress that boy is not as he seems do you still have a prism sphere from the underground?"_

"Why Scizor? But if you need it then fine" the champion sighed reaching into her bag and handing the sphere to the Scizor.

Lrh

Giovanni was pleased, an event which happened only once in a blue moon. You would think he was only slightly happy by the slight curve to his lips but in fact he was hysterical. A newbie had created the ultimate weapon - a pathway to fortune , rare pokemon and world domination. Ever since he had moved his main headquarters to this region his fortunes had been miserable. But no more. He had assembled his best operatives , stealthy and effective. These would be the N.E.R.D operatives, his elite force.

" Williams, how long until these chips are ready?" Giovanni growled impatiently.

"Here you are sir , crinkle cut just the way you like them"

"No ketchup?" Giovanni asked, he may have added a valuable member to his team but he still had a lot to learn about his culinary tastes. "and what of the microchips are they ready yet?"

"Sir it's only been a few ours but my Alakazam and I have been assembling them with his advanced IQ and psychic powers. We have assembled seven so far" Williams replied pride filling his voice.

Just then Giovanni's phone rang .

" Team Rocket Indus - oh it's you … Cyrus" Giovanni spat his name in contempt "No I do not require your services any longer… Why you ask?… simple I have assembled a team which can do everything you could have done for me and more… Ha! What? … Remember a little project of yours to do with brains and microchips? Well tough luck as I have an operative who brought the idea to me and as soon as I equip my team with them BANG!… Say goodbye to your Bases , Operatives , Pokemon… Team Rocket will reign supreme! Muahahahahaha muahhha… Hello? Hello?" turning his attention back to Williams and swallowing a few chips before saying " Fool hung up on me… probably jealous. Send the word . The N.E.R.D'S rise tonight!"

Lrh

And finito after a long absence I am updating with a chapter of over 1500 words! R&R please and now this chapters up expect many more to come soon!

Suicune lord over and out! (man it feels good to finish a chapter with that again)


	11. Tournament Orbit part 1

Hey readers! As I promised here's the next chapter and it's not being uploaded around a month after the last! XD well no reviews to the last chapter :C. but maybe things will be different with the brand spanking new title! And if you are wondering why this is so different to the last chapter or why it's not N.E.R.D. based it's because the N.E.R.D. saga will continue after the tournament.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon or combiomorphs. pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and combiomorphs to pikachuhunter1 !

TOURNAMENT ORBIT

PART 1

The champion's Scizor reeled back in shock. Looking through the sphere she saw not a boy but a machamp with dragonite's wings. The Scizor slowly regained her composure and looked through the sphere again

"_Mistress the boy is not as he seems he is_…" Scizor began but was cut of by the blaring loudspeaker

"HELLO TOURNAMENT COMPETITORS WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO BEGIN THE FIRST MATCH!!!! IN THE RED CORNER WE WELCOME SIMON 'THE ROCKET' ROCKET!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered watching as Simon walked out confidently smiling a fake but convincing smile and holding his pokeball to the sky.

" NOW IN THE BLUE CORNER WE WELCOME JOSEPH ' THE ANNIHILATOR TANK' JENKINS!!!"

The crowd cheered even louder as a heavily built man walked into the arena holding a pokeball completely coated in steel with spike running round it.

"ON YOUR MARKS GET SET BATTLE!"

Simon and Joseph threw their poke ball's so hard at each other they met and clashed in the middle their pokemon emerging in hand to hand combat each burning with the same intensity as their respective trainers. In Simon's corner Alakazam had emerged wearing a black belt. on Joseph's side a Rhyperior emerged its eyes an unearthly blood red. The pokemon were still in the centre of the field fighting for the upper hand.

"End this Rhyperior! I do not want to waste my time on this punk! ROCK WRECKER!"

A giant boulder formed in Rhyperior hand and it then shot forwards a chain of rock connecting it to the hole in it's palm. Rhyperior swung the boulder like a ball and chain before aiming a strike at Alakazam.

"Grr Alakazam use focus blast!" Simon yelled

Alakazam powered up the attack and as the boulder was about to hit fired it at point blank range shattering the boulder.

"Now psychic and aim the shards at it's eyes!" Simon sneered

Alakazam let out the psychic aura not thinking for a second how damaging the attack could be. Years of cruel hard training had taught it not to question orders , not to feel remorse and not to hesitate on a killing blow even though it was against it's nature , so finally they went to extreme measure's to make him learn this. The shards were about to reach the Rhyperior eyes when it was surrounded by a blue barrier. The Rhyperior roared outraged at the carelessness of Simon and aimed a dark pulse at Alakazam. The battle was out of control both trainers watched in awe as their pokemon duked it out fighting to the death.

* * *

Alakazam flew back as it was blown back by the dark pulse attack. He recoiled throwing focus blast after focus blast at the Rhyperior only to have them returned by rock wrecker. Alakazam was hit it's legs buckling from a lack of energy. Rhyperior was no different , he was on the floor , growling. Blasting himself back to his feet , Rhyperior prepared the finishing blow as he drew close ready to end Alakazam's life. Alakazam was lifeless or so Rhyperior thought. He was faking , to draw the Rhyperior close . Rhyperior aimed the final blow , when Alakazam twisted and forced a focus blast into his chest. Rhyperior buckled , winded and ultimately defeated.

* * *

"Rhyperior return" Joseph scowled. Rhyperior had fought well but something had been wrong with that fight. Joseph knew his Rhyperior and he did not disobey orders. Something about the Alakazam angered him and he was determined to find out what.

"LETS GIVE A HAND TO SIMON FOR THAT TERRIFIC BATTLE! AND NEXT UP …."

The announcement stopped. People looked to the booth where they were searching through the applications and match-ups for each contestant.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A PROBLEM. OUT COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND WE HAVE NOW WAY OF RANDOMLY MATCHING UP TRAINERS UNTIL IT IS REPAIRED IN THIRTY MINUTES. MEANWHILE ALL SNACKS AND DRINKS ARE HALF PRICE AND WE WILL BE ALLOWING SMALL PRACTICE MATCHES TO TAKE PLACE. SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR ENDURING THIS UNFORTUNATE EVENT"

* * *

The champion walked slowly and casually before stopping at a bush and giving it a sharp kick.

"Okay Jim did you catch the entire first match?" she asked

The bush yelped in pain as the foot made contact and a mans head appeared covered in mud and foliage with a smear of tomato sauce on his upper lip.

"Sorry champ but I left Smeargle to do it while I got a hotdog" he groaned knowing what was coming next

"Well I hope you got some good footage because this is going live"

Jim spectacularly leapt to his feet and look at his Smeargle who was unfortunately sitting on the camera lens. The champion put her hands over her eyes as the little red button on the camera was on.

"Smear Smeargle smear?" the Smeargle said happily.

* * *

The trainers who were in the Mauville pokemon centre groaned in unison with many hundreds and thousands of trainers around the world. on screen was a rather appalling image of a Smeargle butt.

"We sit here , eat and sleep for free and the pokemon centre buys the butt channel?" a trainer yelled angrily. Nurse joy got up and looked at the tv guide.

"Sorry folks but it looks like that one of cameras filming for a small tournament in Sesoni is being sat on by a Smeargle.

"I heard of that smeargl' I 'ave" a man growled " I is a painter and me Smeargle had no flair for painting , it only had artisik flair for camera work and na 'e works for Jim Camrosi leadin' cameraman for battle film TV"

"Very interesting but we don't care" yelled another trainer in the back.

The screen then flipped showing highlights of the previous battle

* * *

Jake was sitting in the stands. He was worried about Simon's Alakazam. What if it shot an attack the wrong way at him on purpose? Many would expect him to be injured but all that would happen is damage and his camouflage being lifted. And what if it was a psycho cut? Should he drop out?

But no he had to go on if he won he would be set to follow Brenda to Sinnoh , after he decided to stop fighting crime. He had so many choices but he could not make a decision on any.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE FIXED THE COMPUTER! AND BEFORE WE BEGIN THE NEXT BATTLE THE CHAMPION OF SESONI WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT"

The champion stepped forwards microphone in hand a determined glare in her eyes

"I would like to announce that you are all being filmed live to every region across the globe. Knowing this now you should know every respected gym leader and elite four member is watching. People you know on journeys may be watching but I assure you I have used all my contacts in order to bring this tournament to the attention of world. But now I shall tell you my main plan. If you think millions to tune in to watch amateurs fight then you are wrong. I've promised them a battle to remember. Six on one. And should he hear this challenge which I know he will…" her eyes shifted to the crowd before directing their gaze at Jake , " I challenge The Flying Fist to a battle! I win he reveals his identity!"

The crowd cheered. Jake froze. The champion was looking straight at him. Her Scizor sharpening the teeth of her vice like claws. An icy cold feeling struck Jake. He would face the champions strongest pokemon and each would be trained to defeat him.

* * *

(Sinnoh region Oreburgh city)

Charlotte the Eevee was relaxing. After a stunning defeat of the gym leader she was sitting on a plumped up cushion eating a small bowl of popcorn. Brenda was in the bedroom ordering another bowl for herself. Bored Charlotte flipped the channel.

"_I would like to announce that you are all being filmed live to every region across the globe. Knowing this now you should know every respected gym leader and elite four member is watching. People you know on journeys may be watching but I assure you I have used all my contacts in order to bring this tournament to the attention of world. But now I shall tell you my main plan. If you think millions to tune in to watch amateurs fight then you are wrong. I've promised them a battle to remember. Six on one. And should he hear this challenge which I know he will…" her eyes shifted to the crowd before directing their gaze at Jake , " I challenge The Flying Fist to a battle! I win he reveals his identity!"_

Charlotte froze.

"BRENDA" she yelled the quiet Eevee voice becoming a shriek of distress. Brenda rushed in pokeball in hand.

"What?" she asked , annoyed that charlotte had disrupted what she was doing.

" You should really look at the TV" charlotte whispered

Brenda looked up to see the announcement finishing.. The second it finished she gasped.

" This is bad" she said worriedly.

* * *

And end chapter ! Thank you for reading folks but before you click that review button or ignore it completely I have something to ask.

1. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in some OC's for the tournament.

2. Would anyone who reads this story like to write about Brenda's journey in Sinnoh?

Suicune Lord Over And Out!


	12. Tournament Orbit part 2

Hey readers! Sorry for yet another of my long writing breaks but I have not been able to get my head round this chapter , mainly because I'm not mr fantastic nor am I digital or made of pixels.

Thanks for reviewing Sailor Nibaru and also thank you very much for the 1st reader submitted oc of the tournament! Your oc will appear in the next chapter or the chapter after depending on whether I make the next one normal or super long !

* * *

26/9/09 ... ok people finally this chapter uploaded... everytime i tried it said it was corrupted so i gave up but now i think that i am finally back. the next chapter will have the champion battle and since ive been away for so long i will try to make each of the next 3 chapters or more over 2000 words longs as my apology but now please enjoy the next instalment of THE CHRONICLES OF THE FLYING FIST! ok now on with the chapter...

* * *

TOURNAMENT ORBIT

PART TWO

A STEP UP THE TOURNAMENT LADDER

* * *

The champion stepped away from the desk and there was an excited mumbling in the crowd

"FOR THE NEXT BATTLE , JAKE DANIELS VERSUS WILLIAM BRITE"

Jake stepped down from the stands pulling out Fluffy's pokeball.

"Looks like we're up pal" He whispered, walking over to the field where an important looking man in a tuxedo and an odd looking watch dangling out of his pocket was waiting. Jake jogged over to the beginning line and cracked his knuckles.

"Stand up straight boy, all that slouching will catch up with you in time, unless of course , you have time on your side" William chuckled.

"Let's get started" Jake yelled throwing Fluffy's pokeball into the air. Meanwhile in the stands Simon flinched when the Houndoom materialised.

"DOOOOOOOOM" fluffy howled launching a powerful flamethrower into the air.

William barely flinched as the scorching heat from the blast dispersed over the stadium.

Taking a pokeball from his pocket, he enlarged it and put it back.

"LOOKS LIKE WILLIAM IS HAVING TROUBLE DECIDING WHAT TO DO FOLKS, ONLY THINGS IS THIS IS A ONE POEKMON TOURNAMENT SO HOW HARD COULD THE CHOICE BE?"

William took a watch from his pocket and threw into the centre of the field.

"Now we'll see what you are made of boy" He laughed taking the pokeball back out and letting it drop onto the field.

The red beam launched out but instead of materialising the pokemon it continued and hit the watch.

The watch began to grow becoming surrounded by a silver aura, the chain becoming whip like and a spike appearing in the top. Two eyes appeared on the clock face and a strangely demonic smile began to show.

"BZZTTTOM RO RO TOM ROBZZT" It cried

"Meet my companion and lifelong friend, Rotom watch form" William said calmly as the odd form of Rotom began spinning at an amazingly fast rate.

"Don't let him faze you fluffy! Just launch a flamethrower at it!" Jake yelled

Fluffy opened his mouth and launched the flames at the Rotom. The searing heat reached the Rotom first but the speed it was spinning at did not change, the flames came next and the audience screamed as they created a pillar of fire which spiralled wildly out of control.

"THIS MATCH IS ON STANDBY UNTIL THE FLAMES DIE DOWN PLEASE RUN FROM THE STANDS LIKE LUNATICS AS THAT TORNADO OF FIRE IS FATAL" The commentator yelled .

Panic ensued as the audience went crazy running , from the blaze.

Jake looked at the inferno and then looked at the ground. The field on which the stadium had been constructed was covered in sand.

"Ok , do or die time , time for the Fist to make an early entrance" He mumbled quietly before taking off after the crowd.

* * *

Even from a distance the inferno looked as if it was still close and many of the audience were huddled as far from the blaze as they could get. Audiences all over the world looked on in fear and in awe as they saw what was happening. Then a shadow passed over the screen if but for a second. The ground which the camera had fallen began to shake and the impact made the camera jump and it landed pointing at Jake.

"Fluffy jump into the flames!" He yelled

The Houndoom looked unsure but jumped into the inferno

"Now grab the Rotom and get out of there, flash fire won't be able to absorb all of the flames!"

Inside the inferno the watch Rotom's form was melted and the Rotom itself had fainted, the speed it was going had made it unable to stop spinning which made it harder to grab. Grabbing the Rotom in its jaws fluffy leapt out of the blaze with an almighty leap worth of a legendary dog.

Jake stood his ground and grabbing an evolutionary stone from his pack, infusing it with a holographic image of himself, which was about to get hit by a blast of heat blowing him back.

Laying the stone on the ground he returned Fluffy and dragged the Rotom to safety. Making sure that the stone was active he retreated into a quiet area so no one would see him deactivate his cover.

"Ok fist time" He said pulling the whip and mask from his back pack. A solid red aura surrounded Jake as he removed his camouflage. His wings unfolded from his back and his disguise faded, revealing his combiomorphic self. Strapping the whip to his belt and pulling the mask over his face he took off and flew the short distance to the blaze.

* * *

Landing at the blaze he stepped back catching 'Jake' who had been trying to put out the fire with the sand around the area. His plan was working, now 'Jake' had been saved any suspicion on him would be dismissed. With one flap of his wings he whipped up a second tornado made completely of sand to intercept the fiery one. The two tornados collided, the sand and fire becoming a tornado of molten

glass. Lifting his palm, Jake launched an ice beam at the molten glass cooling it. Walking calmly over to the tornado he punched it. The crack stretched around the tornado until it shattered into tiny pieces. Left at the centre was a small trophy which had a small flying fist holding up a bowl. Using his incredibly strong pinkie finger nail he scratched 'first place' into the glass below the statues feet.

Walking over to the prize table, Jake placed the glass trophy carefully down being careful not to break it.

Going over to the shards of glass he used his wings to blow the miniscule shards into the wind giving the arena a sparkling feel.

"So fist we finally meet, forgive me being so forward when I should be thanking you for what you just did but I believe by you coming here you have accepted my challenge, en garde Fist for soon we shall know who you are!" The champion yelled

* * *

And so by doing some good the fist has walked himself straight into a trap. Will he be able to defeat the champion of Sesoni or will he have to reveal his secret identity? And what of that shadow,

The winning answer will be a winning answer!

Until next time on

The chronicles of the flying fist!

Suicune lord over and out!


	13. Apology

a/n

A huge apology to all the readers about my long absence but GCSE school work stuff and some other stuff going on at my end means I get few chances to write the next parts of chapters . I apologize again and I hope to be back onto the writing scene soon.

Many apologies ,

Suicune Lord


End file.
